Holy Sonnet
by kamikazarii
Summary: The chasm between God and mankind is not the fault of humans alone. LightxL


To be fair, it was really both of them at fault. The bliss of drowning in silent, soft stares, warm skin, and the faint undertones of intermingling of lust and consideration is always fun the first time, but all good things must come to an end. Their lover's game had ended, crumbling at the corners and ending in L's undereye shadows deepening and Light snapping at Misa for something that she really had no idea about. They know they are rivals, Kira and the detective and they will kill each other, one way or another.

Neither would bring himself to say, even in the smoke of unconsious thought of what "might have been".

On a blisteringly hot day, when there was nothing better to do but sit and eat parfaits with banana yellow and watermelon cream, Misa, L, and Light had gathered, listening to the radio, too tired to work, too tired to play the silly games of government and justice.

Just when Namie Amuro's tinkling voice comes to an end, a harsh, whispery voice of a scholar sliced the muggy air:

_If poisonous minerals, and if that tree Whose fruit threw death on else immortal us,  
If lecherous goats, if serpents envious Cannot be damn'd, alas, why should I be?  
Why should intent or reason, born in me,  
Make sins, else equal, in me more heinous?  
And mercy being easy, and glorious To God, in his stern wrath why threatens he?  
But who am I, that dare dispute with thee,  
O God Oh! of thine only worthy blood And my tears, make a heavenly Lethean flood,  
And drown in it my sins' black memory.  
That thou remember them, some claim as debt;  
I think it mercy, if thou wilt forget._

The static crackles, almost drowning out the speaker's voice, but Light and L strained to hear.

_In this poem, the author questions his faith in God. If snakes and arsenic won't be damned, why should he? He turns this eternal damnation into an intellectual mind game._

At this point, Misa's cornsilk golden hair lays across Light's shoulder in a mimicry of sleep, simply appreciating the stark contrast of Light's warmth and the speaker's metallic, monotone voice.

_Obviously, the speaker has a brilliant mind, ne?_

Light shifted noticeably in his seat. The temperature in the room rose just slightly.

_"But he finds God's forgiveness too hard to believe. Even if God did forgive the author, the writer obviously doesn't believe it. Why would God choose to do what is **hard**, rather than **do what is easy and forgive**__? Interestingly enough, the writer asks God **to forget** him. Most prayers ask God to remember them. To remember their good deeds, but not this one. The writer doesn't even try to ask forgiveness, and God doesn't dare come out and offer it, so they both **hide**.  
_

L's eyes widened just slightly as he gingerly took another mouthful of strawberry. Beads of sweat were slowly starting to form.

_It is not simply a blunder on the part of humanity, but rather an interesting parallel to the fall of Lucifer, for pri-_

"Ryuuzaki-san, don't you think that this would be a good time to get back on the Kira case?" Light asked, quickly switching off the radio and causing Misa to fall over into the cavity of where Light was sitting.

"Misa agrees! This guy is getting so boring. Misa doesn't understand why this guy is so stupid and complicated!"  
Misa exclaimed, her pigtails whipping around so her face could seek Light's approval.

"Can't they just both say sorry?"

"Misa is right," murmured L smoothly. "Don't you think so, Yagami-kun? That it wasn't just the human that was  
wrong, but God as well?" L looked at Light, hunched over more than usual with his sleeve slightly stuck to the sticky-sweet spoon.

The radio was off, but Light could hear the words, living and pulsing from L's chapped lips, _"Why is God so unforgiving even though he wishes for them to be just and good to each other?"_

Light simply poured himself some water and replied, "Distractions aren't you, Ryuuzaki-san. It's probably just too hot in this room."

* * *

_This is John Donne's Holy Sonnet number 9, vol.1_

_In the end, the speaker is trying to offer an explanation for why L and Light's relationship couldn't possibly work out. L was referring to Light's position as Kira and playing God. _


End file.
